Snake Allure
by Alex Damien
Summary: Corruption may go both sides WoLxEmperor. Written for January 2nd, WoLxMateus day. Slight smut.


Title: Snake Allure

Rating: M, smut (not nearly as much as I'd like though)

Pairing: WoLxEmperor

Warnings: Unbetaed (I still need one…)

_When You Fall_

_Fall Splendidly._

-Ali Project- Jigoku No Mon (The Gates of Hell)

The eyes of the serpent mesmerized Light, surrounded as they were, by the dancing shimmers of dozens of crystals that crowned the Emperor's head.

"Through heaven and hell, I have defeated even Gods" he said, tracing the warrior's lips with the tip of a sharp nail. His voice dripped, toxic, into Light's ears. Truly the poison of the snake.

"Why…why won't you…?" Light tried to say, but all his energy had been blocked by the Emperor's spells. In the end, even he had fallen prey into the puppeteer's strings.

"Why won't I kill you?" the Emperor smirked, showing snake-like fangs. "You? The very vessel of light itself? Why should I break my greatest trophy, without enjoying it first?"

The Emperor's eyes roamed the younger man's body, and Light arched, searching for any way to escape the gaze that made him feel dirty. If he could not uphold the Light for which he existed, he wished nothing more than to be destroyed and thrown away.

Emperor Palamecia laughed in a way that echoed inside Light's head like thousands of hissing snakes. Light cringed as the man took him in his arms and buried his face in the silver locks.

"How delightful, that I can see every one of your thoughts in your eyes. You would beg for me to kill you, but I won't give you that last of salvations. For your see…," he showed him a blooming red rose. "The flowers that bloom in hell are the most beautiful" a dark color spread from the center of the flower, consuming it.

Light's heart jumped as the Emperor bit his neck. The sharp fangs broke the skin, and Light hoped for a moment that he would be poisoned. The Emperor licked the blood that flowed from the wound, sending shivers through Light's body.

"No. There will be no rest for you, pawn of Light. I will still have you, for the rest of this unending night" he turned Light's face towards the window, through which he could see darkness consuming the clear blue sky.

"No…No…" Light tried to push the Emperor away, but the older man forced him into a kiss. The Emperor's fangs pierced the bruised skin of his lips. Heat spread through his body, and Light gasped for breath.

"Let go…Fall, and I shall save you from the pain of the end."

Light gritted his teeth. For all the power he had, for all that he held the last flame of the worlds; he was a man, and the blood that flowed through his veins burned so hot, it hurted.

He looked into the eyes of the snake that sparkled with a shine that disgusted him.

He laughed, then cackled, as something inside him shattered into a thousand pieces.

"I can't have…I don't _want_ any salvation. If you won't let me be gone. If you won't destroy me, then…give me a fall that will mark the End itself"

The Emperor smirked.

"Ah, for light itself to crumble before me…"

Warrior smirked.

"All light has faded. It is only a nameless man who lays before you" the Emperor's grip on him hardened, his sharp nails pierced the soft skin.

"Nonsense. You-"

"Have fallen" Warrior passed a hand over the Emperor's skin. Unlike him, the elder man would have a name to hang on to once robbed of everything. Only then did Warrior allowed himself to hate him for that. To want to dirty him and crush him until there was nothing but his name left. "You should have known, light waits for no one. Not even it's most faithful vessel"

Slowly, the spells chains binding his light powers fell, leaving the man free. He pushed the Emperor hard against the bed, reveling in the shock of his snake eyes.

"You scum. If you have no light, you are not worth anything"

"Mateus. Such a beautiful name" Warrior held up Mateus' wrist and licked at the inner skin. It tasted of corruption.

"You dirty little-"

"Yes" Warrior pinned Mateus' hands above his head with one hand and pulled his legs apart. "Should I thank you for it?"

Warrior smirked and kissed Mateus, forcing his way into the toxic mouth, obsessed to taste more of his poison. The Emperor tried to push him away, but Warrior was stronger than the spellcaster, and now that he had nothing left of him for the emperor to cast his spells on, any magic was useless.

With every touch of skin against skin, something dark flared on Warrior's chest, making him crave the other's corruption more and more.

"Your poison is addictive, your highness" said Warrior, and the look of disgust in the Emperor's face, made him kiss those bitter lips. "Fall. Fall with me. To _my_ hell"

"Over heaven and hell, only I reign" growled Mateus, and tried to push Warrior off him. The younger man smirked.

"Not all demons will bow to you, lord"

Warrior bit his lip as he forced his way into his enemy's body. The last traces of Light in him faded from his heart, but if he let himself scream…he dared not think what would happen.

"You scum," muttered the Emperor, holding onto Warrior's shoulders. The pain from the sharp nails was the only thing holding down Warrior. "How dare you? Is this why your light has abandoned you? Because you were too weak to hold on to it?"

Warrior entangled his fingers in the golden locks of the Emperor's hair.

"Weak? Break your very self into pieces, and then talk to me about weakness." He pushed the older man against the bed. He wanted to break him, destroy him, and yet; he wanted nothing but the warmth that he felt while inside him.

For now, he would seek comfort in the arms of corruption.

Author's Note: The writing of this took…6 hours.

_It felt like 15 _

=.=

Please, tell me it doesn't suck as much as I think it does.

(English is hurting me…I should be a nice little foreigner and not bash the language so much, it doesn't deserves this…)


End file.
